Those Eyes
by MistressKanda
Summary: At Nunnally's sixteenth birthday, Suzaku is faced with the fact that his supposed death effected a lot of people. But he isn't sure what to do when he realizes that Gino may be one of those most effected by it. Gino/Suzaku. Drabble Fic.


**This is my first Code Geass Fanfic. And its really just a drabble that I did late at night.**

**For one of my favorite, and yet underloved pairings GinoxSuzaku**

**

* * *

  
**

Suzaku didn't know why he was worried about just one person being absent that day. Not when it was suppose to be such a happy day, not when everyone else was so mindlessly enjoying the joyful event.

It was Nunnally's sixteenth birthday, and since the girl was so loved, many people stemming from the Ashford students, to some of the Knights of Round, or at least the two that were left showed up.

And it was one of those Knights that also disappeared soon after the party had started.

Its wasn't Anya though. Suzaku would assume that the girl would leave early, but she sat next to Nunnally at the moment, softly talking to the paralyzed girl as if they had been friends for more than just a couple of months.

Gino had shown up totting the pink-haired girl with him. But had disappeared not long after the cake had been cut, and the gifts opened.

Which wouldn't be worrisome if it were anyone else. Except this was Gino, and the blond man loved to be around people to an extent that Suzkau never really understood.

And that was probably the reason that the masked-man had gone looking for him.

He knew that Gino hadn't left, Tristan was sitting in front of the house, mostly because the blond man was too proud of his machine to use anything else for travel. And the fact that he would never leave Anya unless the girl told him too was also a good reason to think Gino was still there.

Thankfully, finding the Brittanian man wasn't hard to do. Mostly because when Suzaku stumbled upon him, he was sitting seemingly carelessly in the garden. Which was a very Gino-like thing to do.

Except for the fact that when he started to get close, Suzkau noticed a frown formed on his old friend's face. Which was confusing, since he hadn't seen a look like that since he had joined with Zero. And it almost made his chest ache to wonder what Gino was thinking.

It seemed that his footsteps had woken Gino out of his stupor, and a barely there smile came onto the man's face as he turned to look at him. "Ah Zero, I'm surprised you left Nunnally's side!" Gino said with a small tilt of his head.

Zero. Right. Suzaku wasn't suppose to be alive anyone. But he almost forgot that he was wearing the mask for a moment as he approached the other man.

Though Suzaku didn't have time to think of that, not before Gino started talking again.

"You know. For a while I really hated you." Gino offered as the man tilted his head back and looked up at the darkened sky, which made Suzaku wonder just when it had gotten so dark.

But since he was Zero, Suzaku didn't comment, actually he was pretty interesting in hearing about how Gino had hated him, or at least who he had become. Since he was sure for the longest time that Gino really couldn't hate. Until he had heard his past of course.

"But. Then I realized it wasn't you who caused Suzaku to join Lelouch's side. And it wasn't you who killed Suzaku in that battle. But it was your revolution that started it all. So I guess. . .I can hate you a little bit." Gino sighed out before he leaned forward suddenly and stood up.

Gino scratched the side of his head, ruffling the three braids that hung easily to his shoulders, making Suzaku watch them as he mulled over his words. Gino had hated Zero, because it caused him to disappear? That thought was heart wrenching because Suzaku hadn't given Gino the time of day some of the time.

"Haha, I guess I'm boring you with what I'm saying right? Sorry." Gino apologized, and smiled in the usual carefree way that he did. But it never reached his eyes. Not in the way that Suzaku was use to seeing every time that the man use to wrap his arms around him in a carefree but never the less comforting hug.

"No." Suzaku found himself saying, his voice altered due to the mask that was placed on his face. And his single worked caused Gino to look at him, with those slightly saddened turquoise eyes.

Those eyes killed him a bit. Since he had seen them on many faces of people who had lost loved ones.

Suzaku never once considered that his "death" would effect anyone so hard. Especially not Gino.

"No? Well I guess that I'm glad I didn't bore you. But we should get back to the party right?" The blond man asked with that grin on his face, it still didn't reach his eyes , but it was set there to make others think that he was still the same person he was before.

Suzaku shook his head, which caught Gino's attention, and those eyes were on him once again. "I understand why you might hate me. . .for taking away someone that you cared about." The brunette said as he looked down at the ground.

Only to feel a familiar pair of arms wrap around him briefly, before they drew back. "Sorry! I just. . .you reminded me of him for a minute there." The Brittanian man apologized as he looked at the ground. A sad smile on his face the whole time.

As Gino started to walk away, Suzaku turned and looked over his shoulder at the man. "What was the Lancelot pilot to you?" He couldn't help but ask, Gino seemed too affected for it to just be a simple friendship or admiration.

When a sad chuckle escaped the man, Suzaku knew that he was frowning deeply as well. What made this a laughable situation? "He was. . .someone that I think I might of grown to love. As embarrassing as that sounds." Gino said his back turned to the other man, his usually proud shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Well. . .I better get going. I don't want others to notice that I am gone." Gino said as he turned and smiled over his shoulder at the other man. And with that the blond haired man had walked off to go and rejoin the party. That fake smile placed firmly on his face.

And once he knew he was alone, Suzaku turned and faced away from the house, reaching up and sliding his mask off his face. Just so that he could reached up and wipe at the wet stains that were on his cheeks. He never knew that Gino felt that strongly about him. And now. . .now that he was gone and couldn't comfort the blond man, it just made knowing all that harder.

Now Suzaku just wished he could show his friends his face. So that they wouldn't have to be sad for his death anymore.

But he couldn't. Because Zero was an enigma, a person that should have no other name than Zero. As hard as that may be. It was what his life would be from now on. It was the duty that Lelouch had bestowed upon him. And he would carry it out until the end.


End file.
